In oil and gas exploration it is important to obtain diagnostic evaluation logs of geological formations penetrated by a wellbore drilled for the purpose of extracting oil and gas products from a subterranean reservoir. Diagnostic evaluation well logs are generated by data obtained by diagnostic tools (referred to in the industry as logging tools) that are lowered into the wellbore and passed across geologic formations that may contain hydrocarbon substances. Examples of well logs and logging tools are known in the art, such as Neutron logs, Gamma Ray logs, Resistivity logs and Acoustic logs. Logging tools are frequently used for data logging/acquisition in a wellbore by logging in an upward (up hole) direction, from a bottom portion of the wellbore to an upper portion of the wellbore. The logging tools, therefore, need first be conveyed, usually inside a drill pipe string, to the bottom portion of the wellbore (e.g., a bottom hole assembly at the lower end of the drill pipe string). In many instances, the logging tools are powered by pressurized fluid (e.g., mud pumped and circulated in the wellbore) to travel in a highly deviated wellbore that includes a substantially horizontal section to land at a specific depth